Bestowed Glory
by MHC1987
Summary: Someone has a proposition for Robert Lewis and it's not Dr. Hobson. Disclaimer: This work is strictly for fan purposes. The characters and plot are used without permission. I hope that this is fun for all.
1. Chapter 1 Invitation

"Joe, you wanted to see me, Sir? Robbie asked Chief Superintendent Moody.

"Yes, Robbie – please sit down."

"Robbie, you've done very well helping out with our needs for staffing. I have appreciated that, greatly. James and Lizzie have been very happy to work with you. Lizzie credits you with the reason she is still here, working with James. " Moody was trying to assess Robbie's feelings about still working as a Detective Inspector. Joe was rather certain that Robbie was still enjoying it.

Robbie responded to Joe, in a tentative manner, "It's been a pleasure working with Lizzie and James. Watching them both developing professionally and having the opportunity to be involved with some interesting cases has been very gratifying." Robbie was not quite certain where this conversation was going. He had switched to "corporatese" mode in his speaking and thinking. But he was not quite ready for Moody's next sentence.

"Robbie - have you ever thought about my job? Any interest in it?" Joe asked a mystified Robbie.


	2. Chapter 2 Misperception

Robbie's discussion with Joseph Moody, Chief Superintendent; about taking over for him in an acting interim capacity while Moody took leave to address some personal issues, surprised Robbie. Further, Robbie surprised himself when he said he would like to think about it. Robbie reviewed and completed some paperwork, and thought about it a great deal. Laura had seen Robbie looking quite contemplative and serious at times over the last week. She'd asked Robbie If there was something on his mind. When Robbie suggested that they take a nice weekend in the country to unwind and have some time together. Laura was relieved. Robbie figured that getting away to a quiet country setting would relax Laura so he could fully explain and help her to understand why he wanted to be the one to help out Moody and take over for him, for a little while. Laura was looking forward to their weekend away to help Robbie and herself relax, unwind and revel in one another's company. They were both packed and ready to embark on the long weekend, until she found out something that upset her.

Robbie came home from the station, smiling, looking relaxed and thinking about the things he wanted to do for and with Laura over the weekend. Some of them were very sweet, others were not completely platonic, but OK between consenting adults. Robbie figured Laura would be smiling, coming running toward him, bounce into his arms for a kiss and a hug, but that's not what he saw in her demeanor when he saw her, after he came in the front door of their home.

Laura had tears in eyes, and Robbie had no idea why. He walked up to her and hugged asking what was wrong, but she did not answer his question immediately. "Robbie, it hurts me that I had to hear that you had a medical examination from the station's official doctor, without you telling me about it first. I can forgive that, but what's wrong? I adore you, you've become life itself to me. Robbie, what's wrong? Please tell me." Laura looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. She had an anxious, even desperate quality to her demeanor. He realized she was worried about his health. Robbie was now concerned about his health because he was not certain how to broach the issue with her, or what her reaction would be when he shared the full story with her. It made him wonder about patient-doctor confidentiality, knowing that Laura had heard from the station's doctor about his check-up. But he knew that doctors talked amongst themselves. "Laura, I'm fine, it was just a routine examination that they even put consultants through." Robbie quickly pulled Laura into a very close and tight embrace. She could feel his heart racing. Laura asked him, "Robbie, your heart is beating a mile a minute, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me? I need you, for a long time to come, Robbie, oh Robbie, what's wrong?" Laura let him hold her close to his chest while she sobbed out of concern for Robbie's health. Robbie held her very tightly, but it did not placate her. He did not like to deceive her, or keep anything of importance from her for long. And on the bright side of the issue, if she chose to end his life for him prior to his natural time of expiration, at least he would go in good health. He just hoped she would make it a quick ending, if she went ballistic when he told her what the reason was behind the medical examination with the station's official doctor.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

Robbie decided he had to tell her here, and now. He had gotten permission from Moody to share the news of the situation with Laura, as part of Robbie's tentative agreement to take over for Moody. And he made it clear to Moody, that Laura would have to agree to Robbie's assuming Moody's responsibilities, prior to Robbie taking the reins of authority. Now all Robbie had to do was share the news with Laura.

Laura was still sniffling and sobbing as he held her by both arms and gently guided her to a sitting position on a nearby sofa. Robbie kissed her forehead and said "Laura, you stay here, I'll be right back." He went over to a side table, and retrieved a box of tissues for his Laura. Robbie then knelt in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. She blinked a few times, thanked him for the tissues and focused on Robbie's dear smiling face. Robbie started again, this time in greater earnest, to share the news with Laura. "Laura, I do have some news to share with you, but it's not about my health." As Robbie spoke those words, a sense of relief swept over Laura and her sweet, loving smile returned to her face, momentarily. She looked at Robbie with anticipation about what he was going to share with her next, telling him "Robbie, go ahead, tell me what you need to, please. I'm listening."

Robbie was still kneeling in front of Laura as she sat on the sofa. Before proceeding with his discussion, he shifted to a seated position next to Laura on the sofa. It just seemed like a less vulnerable position for him to be in he decided as his self preservation instincts kicked in. "Laura, last week Moody asked me to have a meeting with him. He told me he was going to need to take a personal leave of absence and would like for me to oversee the department, in his absence. The physical was a part of the process." Laura was alert and focused on what Robbie was saying, but was not moving to physically thump him or worse. Robbie figured she was numbed by the surprise of what he'd said. Robbie quickly continued to tell Laura "Laura, this is a decision that we both must make. I told Moody that I would do it only if you agreed to it." Robbie stopped talking so he could listen to Laura's response.


	4. Chapter 4 Consequences

Laura was thinking, hard and fast. Robbie figured she was trying to think of how to dispose of his body after she told him that it was a bad idea for him to substitute for Moody. She reached for his hands as they sat side by side on the sofa. Eventually, she nodded and asked Robbie, "Why do you want to do this?"

She spoke the words, she did not scream them. That was a promising sign, perhaps . "Laura, I want to help out Moody, I don't mind taking on the challenge for a limited timeframe and it keeps me engaged and interested in life, more than say, building canoes would." He replied to Laura in a factual tone of voice. Laura then asked Robbie "What do James and Lizzie think of this?" Robbie responded "Laura, they don't know yet, or at least they have not been officially informed, yet. Moody has not told them, nor have I." Laura looked over at Robbie, and he was looking right at her, focusing on her every word, still with their hands intertwined.

"Robbie, will you be home in the evenings less or more than you are now?" Robbie took a deep breath and answered her "Moody and I discussed that. Since I'm only acting-interim, I can probably get out of many of the official events. Or I can have James and Lizzie attend them on my behalf. Or my favorite pathologist could attend events with me, on occasion." Robbie smiled, and Laura met his glance, "You are pushing it with that statement." Laura responded. "And wait until Lizzie and James know that you are willing to send them out to the events on behalf of the department, just because you don't want to go." Robbie reminded Laura that "It is the Chief Superintendent's duty to send departmental emissaries into the community to provide positive visibility and reinforce liaisons with the public. That can best be achieved by having various members of the staff attending community events on behalf of the department."

Laura looked at Robbie intently. "Robbie you are already starting to sound like Innocent, it's scary, is it catching?" "No pet, but part of the position's responsibilities." Robbie answered.

Laura continued to share her view of the matter with Robbie, "Moody doesn't usually talk like a bureaucratic puppet, he's usually direct. So don't you start talking like a bureaucratic general, or, well, just remember you come home to me every night, and I will do everything in my power to keep you grounded and human. For your sake and mine. And to help preserve our friendships with Lizzie and James. Will we have to salute you? Kiss your ring? Bow down to you?" Robbie started to laugh and assured her that none of that would be necessary.

Laura asked Robbie "Will you be needing to wear a bulletproof vest?" She looked at Robbie while he thought about his answer and rubbed on hand over his chest and shoulder. Robbie captured her wondering hand in his hand, kissed her hand and said "I doubt that lass. Innocent and Moody usually show up after the need for us in the field to wear bulletproof vests had passed."

"May I have more time to think about this, Robbie?" Laura asked of Robbie. "Yes, Laura. " he replied, then asked. "Are we still taking our long weekend, together? We are packed and the reservations have been made. It would be a shame to waste a good weekend. The weather looks good, too." Robbie held his breath for her response.

Laura looked at him. Her sweet smile and adoring eyes were there, but they were scrutinizing him thoroughly. "Very well. We will go. We will go together, and even in the same vehicle. " Laura informed Robbie. Robbie asked her "Can I ride up front with you, or will you make me sit in the backseat as punishment for springing this new job thing on you?" "Oh, Robbie, I will be charitable and permit you to ride up front with me. " Laura told him. "However, you, Sir, will be doing the driving."

"Yes, ma'am." He responded to Laura.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting There

Robbie drove in a leisurely manner. He and Laura drove along in companionable silence, with sporadic bursts of congenial conversation, usually commenting on the scenery that they observed as they drove. Suddenly, Laura instructed Robbie to "Pull over", Robbie heeded Laura's instruction, he pulled over, braked hard and asked her what was wrong, with a look of serious worry on his face. Laura informed Robbie "You are driving too slowly, part of the fun of a country get away weekend is a little pep in your driving, allow me to drive." Robbie thought this was a bit peculiar, but surrendered the wheel to Laura. He knew she had a penchant for fast driving, but he would watch what she was doing, and as long as it was within what he judged to be a safe distance of the speed limit, he would not say anything to her about it. If she upset him too much with her speed, he'd insist they go to a pub en route, get her a bit tipsy and then he would have to drive.

Laura was taking the curves hard and fast. Robbie did not know why. She had a wonderful sense of adventure, but also of self preservation, normally. The car had good brakes and was well maintained, the weather was good and the road had an even paved surface, but the curves were many and some of the curves were sharp. Finally, Robbie had to say something "Lass, I love you, but I don't love your driving at the moment, take it easy, please." He delivered the message in a kind, but forceful manner. It was an order, not a request. This was something he rarely did with Laura, and rarely needed to.

Laura complied with Robbie's request without any verbal comment or argument. She slowed down gradually and her physical demeanor relaxed as well. Robbie realized she'd been holding the wheel tightly and tensely. She sat back at bit in a more relaxed manner as she drove more slowly and much closer to the speed limit. At the very least her fast driving got them to their weekend destination faster than his would have.


	6. Chapter 6 Bearings

Laura parked the car and waited while Robbie went into the main lodge and got the key for their unit. There are many women who would have felt that they had to go and check on Robbie and make sure he did it right, but Laura knew to trust him and give him space to get the job done. She'd heard so many of her female friends discussing having to micromanage "their man". Laura could not fathom having to do that. If the man did not have the brain capacity or instinct to be able to function on his own, she would not give him house room.

Robbie was wondering if he should have gotten them separate rooms for the weekend. Laura was on a bit of an attitudinal trip, at the moment. He figured that he was the cause of that with his earlier revelation that he had shared with her about wanting to take over as Chief Superintendent for a while.

Robbie came out of the main office, held up the key for Laura to see to signal their weekend had begun. Would it be a romantic weekend? A decision making weekend where Laura would tell him yes or no on the Chief Superintendent move? A relaxing weekend where they enjoyed one another's company but did their own thing, too? Or all of the above or something else entirely?

After Laura and Robbie drove out to their private unit, Robbie waited for Laura to take the lead in starting a conversation. He wanted to see what she was thinking and feeling. He did not want to lead the witness, literally or figuratively. Their place overlooked a lake. Good place for her to dump his body if she chose to strangle him for whatever reason. They had a nice deck outback with some tree cover provided by tall trees to keep the direct sun off of the deck.

Robbie told Laura to go ahead and enjoy the view of the lake from the deck while he got their luggage and provisions in for the weekend. Yes, he had gotten sufficient provisions to rate as a first class survivalist, but he wanted to make and keep Laura happy. And he wanted to enjoy this weekend, too. He had made certain to get their favorite foods and beverages, to keep both of them happy and in a good mood.

Robbie had gotten the luggage and food and beverages all in their proper places, and then went to look for Laura. She had gone down to the lakeside and was standing there, looking out at some canoes floating by, full of laughing families and couples, enjoying a day out on the lake. Laura had a sudden pang of momentary guilt over having chastised Robbie about his canoe building exploits in their garden a while back. If he had stayed with the canoe building and not gone back to being a DI, they could have quite a flotilla of their own canoes by now. Maybe a home based internet business dealing in canoes. The idea did not appeal to Laura, at all. She had a feeling that Robbie would not care for it, either.

Robbie had followed the path down to the lakeside and embraced Laura from behind. "Hmmm, would you like to have your way with me here?" she asked Robbie, jokingly but invitingly as well. Robbie was not quite ready for her to be so, acquiescing. He had figured from Laura's demeanor on the drive here that she was going to be a porcupine to be wrestled with. And he did not want to get any of the quills aimed at him.

"So you are seducing me before you strangle me and toss me in the lake? You seductress!" Robbie told Laura. She turned to him, surprised at his statement, but she found she was not certain what she should ask him. "Robbie, why do you think I'd want to toss you in the lake?"

In response Robbie said "Well, given the speed that you were driving at to get here, I thought that I had done or said something to make you tense and ill at ease to be in the car in close proximity to me." Robbie looked at her, kind of pleading for an answer so he knew where he stood and how he should act.

Laura said "Robbie, don't be absurd. I just enjoy driving fast. And I wanted us to get here and get going on our weekend, together."


	7. Chapter 7 Caramel

Robbie and Laura were standing by the lake, staring at one another. Laura had a big happy smile on her face while Robbie had a more conservative smile, not quite sure what Laura was going to do next. He found out soon. Laura kissed him on the lips and then bolted as Robbie reached for her. Laura was running up the path back to their unit and shouted back to him, "I'll see you up there. Don't be too long."

Laura was well on her way up to their weekend abode while Robbie stood and watched her go up the path. He admired the view as she ran away from him, up the path. The frisky side of her personality was definitely showing through and it was definitely worth waiting for until he could get up to where he hoped she'd be waiting for him. Robbie thought about how fortunate he was to have found this sweet girl. Most of their colleagues would not refer to Laura as a "sweet girl", but she was to him.

When Robbie walked into the living room area of their place, Laura was in motion. She was making some kind of a meal for them. He was hungry, on a few different levels, and he figured she was, too. But if she wanted to start with nutrition and use food to seduce him further, he was willing go along with that idea.

After their meal, Robbie decided to sit on the sofa and wait for Laura to come to him. "Laura, come over here, the dishes will wait a bit longer. I don't want to wait." Robbie informed Laura. Laura looked over at Robbie from her vantage point in the kitchen. He was very relaxed on the sofa, seemingly content to languish there all evening. She had other ideas, and she was rather certain that he did too, but she had fun being pursued as well as pursuing.

After making certain the water to the sink was turned off completely, Laura slowly walked over to where Robbie was on the sofa, and sat down next to him, snuggling up under his out stretched arm. Laura asked him "So do you want to watch something on TV?" The scowl on Robbie's face was epic as he responded emphatically, "Noooo!". He looked at her intently. Laura tried again and suggested "We could go for a walk, the path is probably well lit." Laura had an ear to ear grin on her face as Robbie leaned closer and suggested that the exercise he had in mind was a second dessert, with which he kissed her on the forehead and the cheek, while he gathered her closer to him with both arms. Laura asked Robbie "Is the dessert carnal or caramel?" and giggled an almost shy but still seductive laugh. Robbie told her. "We can make it both, if you'd like." Laura tried to bolt from his arms to tease him, but he held on and she was not getting away. So she stopped trying. She wanted to get as close to him as possible. And so they did, in their spacious, yet comfortable bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8 In Step

Laura luxuriated in the fluffy pillows that were a part of the bedroom décor, but she liked the warm and welcoming human pillow that she usually found next to her. But when she awoke, it was not there, to her surprise. That was the pillow she wanted, and right now. Where was her Robbie?

The sun was up, she could tell by the light visible from the window. She could not hear him anywhere in their place for the weekend. She did not hear the shower running or hear or smell breakfast being made for them by Robbie. She was hoping that's where he was when she first woke up – making them both a good, solid breakfast, because she was hungry and knew that he would be, too.

Laura called out to Robbie, but no response. She rolled over on to the side of the bed where he had been sleeping. It was still a bit warmed by his presence and the pillow where he had slept still had his warmth. So he most likely had not gotten far. After a few minutes of ruminating on where he could be, she decided to go find him.

Robbie was down by the lake, looking around to see if there was a good place for a picnic. Renting a canoe and going fishing were something that James might enjoy, but Laura would shut down the ideas with a mere disapproving look. There was a respectable network of walking trails around the area that would provide them with hours of entertainment, in a relaxed setting. They could talk or just quietly share their time together.

He heard her approaching. Laura said to him "There you are! And when are you going to make us breakfast?" Robbie knew she was teasing him. Life with her was so easy and fun, most of the time. He felt quite fortunate to have found her in his life. "I came down here to have a fresh look around to see if I could see any good picnic spots we could walk to. We can go for a nice walk, enjoy a picnic lunch and enjoy the scenery for a while, and then walk back. Do you approve of the idea?" Robbie asked of Laura.

"I like it! But how about breakfast first?" Laura asked of Robbie. She held his hand and moved back up towards their weekend retreat, with Robbie happily going along with her. Robbie remembered the first time they had held hands. He had been thinking about it before it happened. Then one day it just happened. He remembered Laura looking at him, mystified. The look on her face helped him to know it was the right thing. She was smiling, surprised and made certain to be in step with him as they walked along the river. He felt sheer delight, at that moment. He still loved holding her hand, even in the simplest of moments.

They opted for a light breakfast and packed a hearty lunch to take with them on their walking adventure. They might not be going on a pilgrimage to anything as majestic as a grand cathedral, but they were going on a beautiful walk together. That factor alone made it a majestic occasion to Robbie and Laura respectively.


	9. Chapter 9 Picnic Basket

Robbie and Laura packed a good lunch. Each of them put in their favorite snacks and beverages that they had brought along with them from home. It made for a rather heavy, but complete picnic hamper. Robbie insisted on carrying their picnic basket. And it was a picnic basket, with all of the right utensils and contents to make Laura very proud of it.

Robbie and Laura had been walking around a store some time ago, and Robbie saw Laura stop in front of a display of picnic paraphernalia. To him, it was kind of a non-sense thing. A good Coleman cooler did the job and was easily secured. However, Robbie saw how intently Laura had looked at the picnic set, and came back later to buy it for her. She loved it when he'd presented it to her. She asked what the occasion was and Robbie had told her "For you being you! " She had jumped up into his arms to kiss him and hug him. Every time they got out the picnic basket set, Laura would handle it lovingly, knowing that it was a gift given to her in love, by Robbie who loved her dearly.

Providing for his family was his job, and Robbie liked to do it right. So Robbie carried the heavy items, with Laura carrying some of the lighter things they took with them. Laura carried a picnic blanket, first aid kit and other incidentals. She knew that Robbie's insistence of carrying the heavy items was his way of showing that he loved her. So she thanked him for it and appreciated him for it.

They opted just to wander and see where the path took them. If the path lead them to a sunny field or a shady copse of trees, that was fine. If it was by a body of water, there were two local ponds and a few streams that ran through the nature walk trails, that was fine too. The point was that they were together, seeing and enjoying the scenery and the countryside.

Robbie was glad that Laura had not introduced the idea of him wanting to temporarily take on the Chief Superintendent's job on a temporary basis as a topic of conversation. They had planned this weekend before Robbie had known it was an option. So he did not intend to bring up the matter, either.

They found a picnic bench slightly in the shade, but still near a sun soaked field, with beautiful wild flowers and butterflies to watch and enjoy. Robbie placed their picnic basket on the picnic table and let Laura have the honor of unpacking it and creating a festive picnic table for them to nourish themselves from. Robbie enjoyed watching her work. The same meticulous attention to detail that Laura gave to her corpses she also used in creating a beautiful picnic feast. Once she was done, she invited Robbie to "Commence eating, eat at will." Robbie smiled to her and said, "First I want to admire your creation. How you got all of this in to that picnic basket, and then to create such an attractive table arrangement, for our picnic amazes me. Thank you, Laura. You did this for me, and for us, and I appreciate it." Robbie took her hand and kissed it. Laura smiled at Robbie, and handed him a fork with her hand that was not being graced with a kiss saying "Eat, please, so I can. I'm very hungry."


	10. Chapter 10 Swing Set

After the picnic meal, the Lewis couple found themselves feeling very satisfied with their lunch and their current surroundings – outside on a sunny day, in a beautiful natural setting and sharing it with each other. After they put away the containers, cutlery and other picnic items back into the basket, Robbie reached for Laura in a decisive manner and instructed her to just rest and relax, seated next to him on the picnic bench, while he had his arms around her. Laura believed that Robbie's idea was a very good one, and immediately complied. They sat there, quietly, enjoying one another's company for about an hour. No smart phones, electronic tablets or anything but themselves and nature to occupy their senses.

Finally, Laura broke their silent stillness by teasingly tickling Robbie, until he started to laugh. Robbie happily surrendered to Laura, but promised he'd get her back for that tickling later. Laura made sure Robbie promised to do that, and he agreed.

The picnic basket was much lighter to carry after their lunch, so instead of heading back to their weekend abode, they headed further along the trail to see what else there was to explore. They encountered an old wishing well, but Robbie and Laura both remembered a case that involved one of those that had unpleasant connotations. They both shook their head to the negative and in agreement, with no verbal exchange needed and headed along the path to find something more interesting and happier to focus upon.

Eventually they came to a swing set that even had some swings for adults who were kids at heart, and they both agreed to stop and try them out. Laura jumped on a swing first and Robbie pushed her gently and steadily so she climbed a little higher, but not too high, with each swing. Laura was clearly having fun, which gave Robbie a great sense of pleasure and enjoyment. Knowing he and Laura could have fun in such a basic manner felt good in a solid, healthy and meaningful way. On the last swing Laura intentionally jumped off and leaped to the ground. At first Robbie was concerned that he'd pushed the swing too hard, but realized that Laura had intentionally disengaged from the swing in an acrobatic manner. Laura landed in a bit of a crouching position, but regained her balance and stood up quickly, smiling and looking at Robbie. She said "I used to do that all the time when I was a little girl." Robbie approached Laura and gently hugged her telling her "You scared me there for a moment, I was afraid you'd fallen off the swing." "Robbie, you know I like flying." Laura noted to Robbie. "Yes, but you usually use an airplane for flying." Robbie replied.

Laura stood there stretching in the sunlight, taking a deep breath with Robbie just enjoying watching her. Laura decided it was time to change the mood asking "Shall we head back to our weekend lodgings?" Robbie agreed it would be the next thing that they should do as he picked up the picnic basket for their walk back to their lodgings. They had been out exploring nature for a few hours, and it was time to get back to civilization.


	11. Chapter 11 Refreshed

After a picnic and a long walk, Laura and Robbie opted for a relaxing and enjoyable nap. Upon awaking from a restful nap, they looked at each other and laughed, then started to giggle, but neither really knew why. They decided that it was because they were both having less than pure thoughts about one another.

Laura suggested they should seek out a good place for a hearty dinner, but should shower first. Robbie playfully, refused to move when Laura tried to pull him up from where he had been resting. Robbie teased Laura by refusing all the more to move. Laura tried to pull and push him from his comfortable spot.

"Do you give up, lass?" Robbie asked Laura. Laura looked at Robbie and smiled knowing he was teasing her, and she refused to give in to his stubborn, though humorous, behavior. She finally disengaged from their tug of war, and went for a sneak attack of tickling. Robbie started to laugh loudly, noting "I surrender. That's an unfair use of tactics." Laura would not relent, saying "But the tactic works!'

While Robbie showered, Laura consulted the information in the room on local points of interest. There were some good places to have something to eat. There was one near a tattoo place. Maybe she should get Robbie drunk and get him a tattoo? No, Robbie would not be pleased by that type of trickery. She could envision the sordid headlines "Pathologist Forces Acting Chief Superintendent To Get Tattoo" She knew there would be no write-up in the paper, or on Facebook or anywhere else, but the thought did amuse her. She hoped that she would be equally amused when she let Robbie know that she thought he should pursue the Acting Chief Superintendent's position. Stress on the "acting" part, not forever, just while it was needed and suited Robbie.

Robbie entered the living room area of their weekend get-away, while Laura was still reading over the list of places to wine, dine and what ever else. He was dressed and ready to go, while she was still in her robe, after her shower. "Laura, are you coming with me? " Robbie asked of Laura. She responded "Of course, why do you ask?" Robbie suggested to Laura "Well, I don't know where you want to go, but if you are just going to be wearing your robe, it could get a bit chilly." Laura realized that she had been looking over the options for the evening's adventures for a while. She handed off her list of things to do to Robbie, so he could look over it while she quickly got dressed for their trip to where ever they were going, next.

By the time Laura was dressed and ready to go, Robbie had read through the selections Laura had liked, and he agreed with her top choices.


	12. Chapter 12 Mark of the Pathologist

_Hobsonfan gave me the idea for this interlude….I hope that I have developed it well…_

They had been walking along a row of respectable, but quirky variety of shops, holding hands in a relaxed manner. After coming upon the tattoo parlor that Laura had seen advertised on the "places of interest" listing, Laura stopped to look in the window of the establishment, and Robbie stopped with her, intrigued by what has captured her interest.

"Is that all I am to you woman? A slab of meat to be decorated to your tastes and for your entertainment?" Robbie announced to Laura. Laura was horrified, she thought she'd deeply offended the one man she'd ever truly loved, then she saw his smile and wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or laugh with him. She did both.

Robbie had an inkling that Laura wanted him to get some inking, but he still resisted. It simply was not something that he did. They were debating what type of a tattoo he might theoretically get, if he ever did get a tattoo.

Robbie suggested "Laura's Lad" had an interesting ring to it. Laura did not like that one, expressing her displeasure with a silent frown. "How about 'Pathologist's Live Specimen'?" Robbie proceeded to suggest. Laura looked at him gravely saying "You're no fun, sometimes." Robbie responded, "Nah, there you're wrong, I'm lots of fun, you just don't comprehend the true genius of my humor." Groaning in response to Robbie's comment Laura suggested, "Let's see if your sense of humor improves with some proper nutrition." Robbie held the door for her as they proceeded into their restaurant of choice, for the evening.


	13. Chapter 13 Stamp of Approval

After dinner and before they fell asleep, Laura asked Robbie "When will you assume your duties as Acting Interim Chief Superintendent"

Robbie did not respond immediately. He tried to read the tone of her voice, the rate of her speech pattern and breathing to find a clue about her temperament at the moment. There did not seem to be any underlying issue. Her inquiry seemed direct and genuine. "Laura, I don't know. I've not informed Moody that I would actually do the job, until you and I discussed it and you agreed to it."

Laura took a steady but deep breath, "Robbie I hereby inform you that I do agree to it." Robbie responded, "Thank you, Laura. I will make you proud of me as best I can." Laura's response had a hint of not so veiled frustration. "Robbie, I am proud of you. I have always been proud of you. You are a fine cop and a wonderful man. I've been proud to have you as my friend, lover and confident. Just, please for my peace of mind, do what other Chief Supers of our acquaintance have done, only get involved with the case after the bombs and bullets cease to be an issue." "I'll do my best. We have outlasted a few Chief Supers" Robbie mentioned to Laura. When Laura did not respond, Robbie knew it was time for both of them to go to sleep for the night.

Robbie awoke early the next morning. Showered and dressed without disturbing Laura who was still very much asleep. He proceeded to the kitchen to make them a good solid breakfast to sustain them on the trip home. This had been a good weekend for them to both relax and enjoy each others' company. They got some great outdoor low impact hiking done, saw some beautiful scenery, and shared some great meals and other experiences as well.

Plus Laura had given him her permission to move forward with sitting in for Moody while he temporarily pursued other things. Robbie really wanted to know why, but this was Laura. He thought he better back off and give Laura the opportunity to share with him why she was giving him permission to fill in for Moody. The answer could be as simple as she loved him.

At that point, Laura came into the kitchen area, drawn by the scent of breakfast and the sounds of culinary achievement. Robbie smiled at her when she stopped and survey the kitchen area. Robbie had been busy. He had made them a very good breakfast, but he had also been packing up their provisions to return home. "You have been a busy boy." Laura noted then approached him and kissed him on the cheek. "Madam, it is my pleasure to create a breakfast masterpiece for your enjoyment, this morning. Sit down and start eating." Robbie said, while pointing towards the eating utensils.

They enjoyed their breakfast, and both of them worked to clean up and pack up the rest of their left-overs to take home. While Laura showered, Robbie started to load the car with a cooler, the now empty picnic basket and some other odds and ends acquired over the long weekend. He made certain to pack them in well, so there would be sufficient room for their luggage as well.

Robbie packed his things for the trip home, while Laura dressed. Laura allowed Robbie to help her pack up her things for the trip home. He was a detective and accustomed to being thorough, so she trusted him to help her with that task. He insisted on taking her bags out to the car for her, as he always did. It was one of the many ways he demonstrated his love and admiration for her on a daily basis.

Laura waited in the car, in the driver's seat, while Robbie paid their bill for the weekend and made certain that the staff got a healthy tip. When Robbie came back out to the car to find Laura in the driver's seat, Laura motioned for him to sit in the passenger seat. He did so, smiling but without comment. He looked over to make certain that she was properly buckled in, which she was to his relief.

After they exited the parking lot, en route home, Laura noted to Robbie "I figured that I should become accustomed to chauffeuring the Acting Interim Chief Superintendent. Now that you have ascended to such heights, it may be the only way that I get to spend time with you." Robbie knew she was teasing him and continued the conversation, "Well of course, this way you can drive me around and make certain I am home on time with you every evening."


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting of the Minds

Laura helped Robbie adjust his tie. She did not need to. He was a grown man and had been satisfactorily adjusting his tie for years, but it was part of their morning ritual at times. It was a way they could be close in proximity yet still dressed and professional in attire, even if their current ideas towards one another were not purely chaste in nature.

"He wants to see you, too." Robbie mentioned to Laura.

"Not yet, Robbie. You and Moody need to discuss the particulars. Once you two have decided how this is going to work, I'll come to a meeting with all three of us. Is that a fair offer on my part?" she asked Robbie.

Robbie agreed that it was and figured that Moody would find it acceptable.

As Robbie approached the station building, he noticed Hathaway was already outside for a smoking break. He asked Hathaway "First smoke of the day already?" Hathaway responded "No, about the third. And good morning to you, too, sir. How was the weekend at the secret love nest?" Robbie started to laugh at Hathaway's comment while holding the door for Hathaway as he put out his cigarette and proceeded inside. "It was just a little weekend get away. Nothing overly special about it." Robbie responded to Hathaway. "Ahh, but I thought that every day of your life was now special with the lovely Laura in it. " Hathaway proceeded to tease as well as annoy Robbie. "Very well James, what is it? What's been going on over the weekend that's got you all charged up?'" James walked away to get some coffee, at least pretending to not hear Robbie question.

"Good morning, sir. Good to see you." Lizzie cheerfully greeted Robbie as she came into the office. Robbie nodded his greeting to her and asked "What's with Hathaway? Is it too few or too many cigarettes? Or too little or too much coffee?" Robbie asked of Lizzie. Lizzie suggested to Robbie that "He might just need a better balance of cigarettes and coffee. Plus we were on call this weekend and had a few cases too many to take care of."

Robbie wanted to hear more about James' and Lizzie latest cases and to help out where he could. However, his main focus this morning was to find Moody and speak with him, if possible. Robbie went on the prowl to find Moody and he found him speaking with Hathaway for a few moments. Moody saw Robbie coming into his line of vision and excused himself from his conversation with Hathaway to pursue a discussion with Robbie.

Robbie and Moody shook hands and Moody asked "Did you explain the situation to Laura?" Robbie responded in the affirmative. Moody then asked of Robbie "How does Laura feel about it?" Robbie responded "Laura is fine with it. I know you wanted to meet with her, too. But she wanted for us to discuss the particulars. Then she will join us for a discussion, later. Is that acceptable?" Moody nodded his head and agreed with Robbie, motioning for him to follow him to his office to discuss things in more detail and privacy.

Hathaway watched the exchange between Moody and Lewis from a distance, and began to wonder what was going on.


	15. Chapter 15 Minds Made Up

Robbie's meeting with Moody provided deeper insights into the fact that Moody had already begun to prepare operational outlines and contingency plans to help make a smooth transition from Moody to Robbie for the duration of Moody's leave. Robbie did not like bureaucracy, but he understood the need for procedure and willingly gave some hours during the evenings to read over the guidelines that he would have to understand while functioning at the level of Acting Chief Superintendent. During the day he still spent time working with the rest of the staff. Most of his day job was spent with Hathaway and Maddox, but he also helped other teams when they got in a bind and needed additional insight, manpower, guidance, encouragement or a swift kick in the most appropriate part of the anatomy.

Moody's departure was delayed a few times, and Robbie started to think that it would not occur. Then one day Moody called Robbie to come to his office. Moody had also summoned Dr. Hobson to his office at the same time. Just as Robbie was seating himself across from Moody's desk, Dr. Hobson came in, a bit flustered, because Moody had said the matter was urgent. She was concerned that something had happened to Robbie. When Dr. Hobson plunged through Moody's door, she was very relieved to see Robbie sitting there looking healthy and completely intact.

Moody motioned for Dr. Hobson to take a seat next to Inspector Lewis, and began their meeting. "I want to thank you both for joining me on such short notice. Finally, the circumstances have been arranged, and I will depart for my leave, starting in two weeks. As you both know, I wanted to meet with you both, to discuss this. You are both valued colleagues, but also husband and wife, and I want to make certain that you do not feel awkward about the two sets of parallel roles that you will play in life, as Robbie assumes the role of Acting Chief Superintendent. I am certain that you have both discussed this between yourselves. I would like for you to share with me what you feel about the situation?"

Dr. Hobson responded first, "Sir, as you know, Robbie and I have worked together here for many years, at this facility. We are able to keep professional and personal lives in line. I am in a leadership role in the pathology labs, and Robbie will be in a leadership role, here, in this part of the operation. It's really two different worlds. We, in pathology, produce the information that you need, here, to do an investigation.

After Dr. Hobson finished her comments, Moody thanked her for her input. Moody then look towards Inspector Lewis and asked for his input. Lewis spoke up immediately "I share Dr. Hobson's view. I would add that I have read over the operational guidelines that you wrote for me, and I feel ready, Sir."

Moody looked at both of them appraisingly, knowing he was fortunate to have these two strong willed, intelligent, capable and decent human beings on his staff. He would miss seeing these two people on a daily basis. He had not known a time when they were not a couple. However, there were many on staff who had shared with him the long tale of the "dance of romance" that Hobson and Lewis had done around each other for years. To Moody, the two people sitting across from him were an inspiration on the strength of love and loyalty. He hoped that they would be an equally good leadership team, in their different roles. And he hoped that the rest of the staff would buy into the arrangement and support them as individual leaders and as a team, during his absence.


	16. Chapter 16 Surprise and Party

"Sir, there is an all staff meeting in fifteen minutes." Maddox reminded Hathaway. "Should I take two aspirin before, during or after the meeting?" Hathaway asked of Maddox. "That would be six aspirin in the span of about 20 minutes, Sir. " Maddox reminded him further "The meeting should only last about 20 minutes the announcement said."

Hathaway asked Maddox "Why can't they just send us an e-mail and skip the meeting? It seems more efficient and less painful." Maddox was trying to think of something thoughtful to say, when Dr. Hobson knocked on the door to the office that Maddox and Hathaway shared. Dr. Hobson was smiling and after a bright and smiling greeting, she asked "You two coming to the meeting? " Maddox mentioned to Dr. Hobson, "We think it's about the Planning Committee for the Holiday Party. " Dr. Hobson added, "It might cover that, but they could discuss other things that might be of interest."

Hathaway was about half listening to the exchange between Maddox and Hobson, while he half heartedly responded to several e-mails. He began to wonder why Dr. Hobson was here discussing a meeting of their staff. She had changed out of her scrubs and was dressed in a professional but attractive manner. She had on more make-up than usual and there was something she knew that they didn't, he suspected. Was Robbie actually going to retire, again – he thought to himself.

Hathaway checked the time on his computer and announced "Ladies, it is the appointed hour to meet with our leader. Shall we go and see what wisdom there is to be shared with us worker bees?" Maddox and Dr. Hobson agreed that they should go to the designated meeting area.

The meeting area was standing around the large main office area. If one were fortunate they might be able to lean against someone's desk, or grab an empty chair or stool. Sometimes the stools on wheels were fun to have races with around the office after hours, but this was not a time for that type of activity.

As Hathaway, Maddox and Dr. Hobson arrived at the meeting area, some other staff had already gathered and others were still coming into the room. There was no lectern in sight, so that meant an informal session. Hathaway figured that meant nothing too important was to be discussed, after all. Lewis was off to one side of the room drinking a cup of coffee and speaking with a few other colleagues.

Dr. Hobson fixed her eyes on Inspector Lewis. He looked particularly fine today. She'd helped him pick out the suit and the tie for today's meeting. She had been in her scrubs most of the day so far, but had made certain that she had a nice outfit to change into for the meeting. She was proud of Robbie and wanted to be supportive of him.

Moody entered the room more forcefully than was usual on meeting days, but Hathaway figured he wanted to get this meeting over with as fast as everyone else wanted to. Good there was agreement on that issue, at the very least. Finally Mood began the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting. We have a great deal of material to cover, but I do not want to prolong this meeting unnecessarily. During the past several months, the energetic rumor mill that acts as our organizational virtual entertainment hub, has suggested that I will be taking a sabbatical. That is true. Inspector Lewis will be stepping in as Acting Interim Chief Superintendent, in my absence.

For a moment the place went silent. Lewis maintained his physical location to one side of the meeting area, cradling a cup of partially consumed coffee in his hands. His demeanor seemed relaxed and congenial. Dr. Hobson watched Lewis intently for a few seconds, but then quickly looked around the room to get a feel for the receptiveness of the meeting attendees to the news that had just been imparted to them by Moody. Maddox was smiling towards Dr. Hobson while Hathaway's look seemed stoic and unreadable as he looked at nothing in particular out the window.

Moody motioned towards Lewis to come over to where he was standing and to make some comments to the meeting attendees. Lewis made a few comments to the meeting attendees "I want to thank Chief Superintendent Moody for offering me this privilege and professional challenge. I hope to live up to his expectations, as well as to the expectations of all of you. Thank you." A quick round of applause emanated from the group. The applause seemed to have started with Maddox and Hobson and then spread around the room.

Moody resumed his role as current leader and opened the next new business subject of the planning of the holiday party.


	17. Chapter 17 Party of None

Moody had departed last week and Robbie was thinking about departing at the end of his first week as Acting Interim Chief Superintendent. There were three main issues: No. 1 Hathaway, No. 2 Hathaway and No. 3 Holiday Party.

Hathaway was being a cross between the Grinch and an angry rogue porcupine. Robbie had tried to be informal and call him James, suggesting to James that they go out for a pint or two after work. Hathaway had responded to that suggestion with something that sounded very official about non-fraternization amongst the ranks, but that made no sense. Robbie could not order James to meet him at the pub to discuss what was his issue with Robbie suddenly. It had to do with Robbie assuming the role of Acting Interim Chief Superintendent, but what? Robbie had tried asking Maddox, she did not know anything. Maddox and Hobson had both tried to get some feedback from Hathaway, he just was not willing to say anything on the issue.

Robbie was angry, but that masked that fact that he was really more hurt than anything by Hathaway's allergic reaction to Robbie's new role. Hathaway was officious, exhibited no sense of humor and he was terse in his responses to Robbie. Hathaway was acting in a manner similar to when Robbie had first met him, but he was less respectful currently.

And then there was the Holiday Party. He would love to just give everyone an extra day off and let them have their own private party, but no, that was not in the spirit of the season, not keeping within the managerial dictate to promote positive employee morale and engagement outcomes. Since Robbie had the authority to delegate as he saw fit he decided to delegate the Holiday Party to Inspector Hathaway.

Robbie's e-mail read:

Dear Inspector Hathaway,

Given your leadership skills and background in humanitarian outreach activities, such as when you volunteered at the place in Croatia a few years back, I am affording the honor of planning, overseeing and executing the Holiday Party for our staff this year, to you.

I am looking forward to hearing your ideas on how you will bring the spirit of the holiday season to our staff.

Sincerely,

Robbie Lewis


	18. Chapter 18 Conspiracy

Hathaway was outside having a cigarette, reviewing his incoming e-mail on his phone. Thinking to himself – ah an e-mail from the Lord High Prefect – Robbie. He figured he should read it first, to get it over with. It was probably Robbie inviting him for a pint at the pub again, which he knew he would decline. When he read Robbie's e-mail tasking Hathaway with organizing the Holiday Party, his first instinct was to throw his phone across the parking lot. Then Hathaway thought better of it. Hathaway was furious, lit a second cigarette and started to pace up and down along the parking lot perimeter. He wished he had called in sick today - sick of policing and above all sick of Robbie.

While working on the second cigarette, Hathaway called Maddox. "Lizzie, did you have a chance to talk with the witness about the scene at the bus stop? " Maddox responded "No Sir, sorry sir I have not, I've been reviewing the statements from other witnesses up to now. I can drop what I'm doing and go speak with the one about the bus stop, if you'd like."

Hathaway continued "No, Lizzie, you keep working on what you're doing, I'll go see the bus stop witness. Meanwhile, I'm going to forward you an e-mail from our new squadron leader about – well you'll see. Work on some general ideas, and let me know what you think we can do to fulfill Lewis' wishes. Thanks."

After putting out the second cigarette, Hathaway headed to his car and headed off to speak with the bus stop witness. He needed to get some space between him and where Lewis was, at the moment.

Hathaway did not understand why he felt sudden animosity towards Lewis. He felt guilty about it. Robbie was his friend and mentor. Robbie stood up for him and stood up to him, when James had needed to hear the truth on many occasions. Robbie was a good, kind and decent gentleman, who had endured a great deal of pain in his life, but had overcome it.

Maddox read over the e-mail that Hathaway had forwarded her from Lewis for the third time. The subject line from Hathaway had read "Welcome to the Holiday Party Planning Committee". Maddox liked a good party, but an office party? They were not fun. They were torture. They were potentially embarrassing. They were a waste of time. And she and Hathaway were going to be planning one.

Maddox sat at her desk with a confused look on her face when Dr. Hobson came into her office area with some reports for her to read over and give to Hathaway. Dr. Hobson saw the look on Maddox's face and was concerned asking her "Lizzie, are you alright? You look a little lost, or something."

Maddox responded "It's more like 'or something'. Hathaway and I have been assigned to the holiday planning committee." Dr. Hobson looked at Maddox and asked her "How, who did that?" To which Maddox replied with an apologetic look on her face "The Acting Chief Super. You didn't know about this?"

Dr. Hobson shook her head no, reached over and closed the office door and said to Maddox "Inspector Lewis does not discus most of what he does at the office, now. It's just not good business."

Maddox mentioned to Hobson "Lewis and Hathaway seem to have a strained relationship, like when Lewis first came back, to work with team building between Hathaway and me. I don't understand it."

Hobson answered Maddox "Lizzie, I don't understand it either. Those two have been almost like father and son in the past, and now James seems to have shut out Robbie completely. I've asked Robbie to think if he'd done or said anything to anger James, and he can't think of a thing. Robbie has invited James to the pub a few times in the hopes of discussing things with James to better understand the situation. James won't meet with him. That has to change."

Maddox knew a determined Hobson was a Hobson you either helped or got out of her way. Lizzie decided that helping Laura was the best place to be in for all concerned.


	19. Chapter 19 Strategy

Laura turned around from her seated position to watch as Robbie came in the front door, from work, later than usual. Robbie put down his keys and took off his suit blazer. He looked dejected and was very apologetic when he said "I'm sorry Laura. I'm very late getting home, I'm sorry. I know I've disappointed you."

"Robbie, get over here, sit down next to me." Laura told Robbie, while patting the soft cushions next to her on the sofa. She had already decided not to condemn him for anything. He needed her support and her attention in as many ways as his exhaustion would allow it. As he sat down, she reached over and took off his tie and neatly folded it and put it on the table next to the sofa. She got behind him at an angle and kneaded the muscles in his upper back and then worked her hands up and down his back. Robbie groaned and sighed appreciatively. "Thank you lass. I should be doing that for you, not the other way around." Robbie told her. "Doing what for me?" Laura asked him. "Rubbing your back, your feet and whatever else I can do to, make your feel better after a long, hard day at work." "Robbie, you look after me all of the time." Laura reminded him. "Right now, I'm looking after you. Does your back feel better now?" Robbie sighed and nodded to the affirmative. "Good, now take off your shoes and swing your feet up on the sofa." Laura instructed Robbie. He knew better than to countermand one of her orders, so he complied.

Robbie rested his head on a soft pillow while Laura worked to get the tension out of Robbie's feet and lower extremities. At some point, she realized he'd fallen asleep. She wanted Robbie to have a good dinner, but right now he needed sleep, so she placed a warm blanket over him, kissed him on the forehead and quietly went upstairs to get ready for bed. He would be up to join her when he was ready to.

Robbie woke up about 5:00 am. He was shocked that he was sleeping on the sofa and at how hungry he was. Then he remembered Laura had soothed him to rest on the sofa, he fell asleep, and just now woke up. Going upstairs to join her in their room now, would just wake up Laura, so he decided to quietly get some breakfast and then get ready to go to work.

Laura awoke for some reason. Her first sense was that she was alone in bed. Robbie was usually at her side; she had become accustomed to that and reveled in it. Where was he? Then she remembered he had fallen asleep on the sofa. It was about 5:30 am and she smelled something – breakfast? Yes, must be Robbie making himself breakfast. She threw back the covers, put on her robe and went down to join him.

"Having breakfast without me, are you?" Laura teasingly asked Robbie. Robbie started to apologize for doing so saying "Laura, I didn't want to wake you by coming upstairs before you got up. I'm sorry."

"Robbie, I'm teasing you." Laura went over to hug him from behind as he was preparing some bacon and eggs. It had been a long time since he had apologized as much as he had last night and already this morning. This needed to stop, now. Robbie was under too much pressure from work to go into a depressive mood for long.

Laura suggested to Robbie "How about if you sit down and eat that while it's hot, and I'll make us some coffee? Then you can make me bacon and eggs, and more for yourself. I know you must be hungry since you missed dinner last night." Robbie smiled and nodded. This woman he'd found himself a few years ago was amazing.

As the sun started to rise a bit, they were wrapping up their breakfast feast. Laura mentioned to Robbie that she'd found out from Lizzie, that James was going to be tasked with planning the office holiday party. And that James had appointed Lizzie to help him. "Good, he'll need some help. It's a big job, and he needs to pull it off successfully." Robbie matter of factly told Laura.

Laura asked Robbie "Did you give this duty to James as revenge for him treating you with less courtesy than he should, recently?"

"Not as revenge Laura. He won't share with me what's bothering him. He will not interact with me if he does not have to. So, I've placed James in a situation where he will have to interact with me and he will have to communicate with me. And we will get this matter figured out and settled." Robbie explained.

Robbie reached out and took Laura's hand between his while they were seated at the table sipping coffee and chatting with the early morning sun coming through the window. "Laura, I have a very quick, workable solution to the holiday party to share with the lad, but he has to come to me and talk to me. We will work this matter out, but first, I've had to force the issue with him. James is all grown up, but we grown-ups need to be coaxed along the way from time to time."


	20. Chapter 20 Semantics

Robbie arrived at the office generally on time. He felt encouraged and rejuvenated after Laura's supportive gestures and comments. At least Lizzie and Laura had an open channel of communications. He hoped that James would follow that trend.

The usual administrative duties that crossed the desk of the Chief Superintendent were not what most people might anticipate. Policy and procedure updates, the usual personnel items and the daily facility issues were common place. The daily, sometimes hourly security updates, technological issues and the speed of modern communications made the flow of data very rapid. What was one supposed to pay attention to and what should one file for later, or if ever reading, was an issue. Robbie could see a not too distant day when a robot would make such judgment calls of reviewing data via algorithm, to determine what was important or not for human consumption. However, that was not real policing as far as Robbie was concerned.

When Laura arrived at her office, she wanted to call Lizzie to let her know that the situation with the holiday party project was about getting James to get in line and perform at his usual level of professionalism, not some vendetta by the new upper management fellow. But Laura knew she could not share that type of information with Lizzie. Laura's "insider knowledge" was not a good thing to share. If Laura went to Lizzie's office, that was not good either. James might be there, and things could get more complicated. Laura found herself in frustrating situation. Fortunately, there were some new cases for her to focus on. Living breathing people were complicated. People of a deceased state tended to be less complicated, most of the time.

Robbie examined the parking lot out of the window. James' and Lizzie's cars were both in the lot. It was time for Robbie to push James a bit, and go speak with them.

"Good morning, Inspector Hathaway and Sergeant Maddox. How are you both this morning? "I'm doing well, Sir. How are you?" Sergeant Maddox responded. Hathaway remained silent. That was fine, Maddox's response gave Robbie the conversational opening he needed to get the discussion on the holiday party, among other things, launched.

"Sergeant Maddox, I am well. Has Hathaway mentioned to you about developing a proposal plan for the holiday party, yet? " Maddox was not quite certain how to respond. Hathaway had e-mailed her on the subject matter, but they had not discussed it in great detail. Hathaway jumped in with a verbal response, but not turning around from his computer screen to give his response. "Yes, Maddox is aware of your expectations that we will run the holiday party for the office, but we have not addressed the issue in detail. It's been less than 24 hours since you first broached the issue with me via e-mail, Sir."

That did it for Robbie. It was not that Hathaway had not turned to face him while speaking to him. Nor was it that he'd done so in a tone that bordered on insubordination. It was Hathaway's use of "Sir" in addressing Robbie. "Inspector Hathaway, please meet with me in my office."

Hathaway was tempted to say "Which office is that?" but backed down from that move. He did ask Lewis, "When would you like to meet with me?" To which Lewis gave a one word reply "Now."

Robbie left for his office and he noted by his peripheral vision that James was getting up from his desk to follow him to his office. Robbie was not quite sure what he was going to say to James, but he hoped it would be good.

Robbie got to his office, opened the door wide and motioned for his guest to have a seat saying "James, have a seat, please."

Robbie tried to be polite but was going to be direct. James could use his polysyllabic splendor all he wanted to in an attempt to wear him down, but he had put up with Morse's refined vocabulary for years. James was not going to be able to win with Robbie in a contest of semantics.


	21. Chapter 21 Dialog

Robbie did not want a confrontation with James. He liked the man, admired him as a man and an inspector. At his core, he regarded James as a second son. What Robbie found frustrating was the attitude he sometimes hid behind. James would hide behind a shield of formality and avoidance when he was feeling vulnerable, hurt or other negative emotions. Robbie intended to find out what he was dealing, on this occasion.

James sat quietly in front of Robbie, not wanting to be the first one to speak. A game of wills between two stubborn men. James studiously focused on his phone, checking e-mail.

"James, I did not ask you to come into my office to check your e-mail." Robbie opened their conversation with. Robbie had wanted to be positive and upbeat, but he figured the conversation started where it started and he'd see where it meandered from there.

"Sorry, Sir." James responded, putting away his phone and focusing his eyes generally in the direction of Robbie.

"James, it's still Robbie. Please, there is no fundamental change between us from my vantage point. We are still two colleagues trying keep civilization going and stay at least half a step in front of the madmen in this world. What's going on in your head these days?" Robbie stopped there, hoping to elicit something intelligent from James.

"Robbie, why did you select me to work on the holiday event? Is it punishment for some infraction that I did not realized I committed?" James asked of Robbie.

"James, we'll get to the holiday event later, but I will say that it's not punishment, I think you can help us have a great event this year. More on that later. Right now, I want to discuss why you seem allergic to having a conversation or a friendly interaction with me. Have I said or done something to offend you? Do you think that Moody should have given you the Acting Interim thing in his absence? What's going on? Please, speak freely. This is between you and me. Not just between the Chief Superintendent and Inspector." Robbie had not felt this much tension speaking with James since their case with Wil McEwan and Zoe Kenneth. That time, he had to carry James out of a burning building to get the man to understand that he had a high regard for him. Robbie hoped that there would be nothing to that extreme, this time.

"Robbie if this is between you and me, let's go to the pub and have lunch?"

Robbie agreed to James' suggestion. It was a brisk, but good walk. It felt good to get out and move around and not be stuck behind a desk all day. James started off by discussing Nell and her recent ideas about what he should do with his future. Robbie listened. James then talked about what his band was doing in the near future. Robbie listened. Finally James was ready to talk about himself and policing and the near future.

"Robbie, when Moody announced that you were assuming his position while he's on sabbatical, I really thought it was a great idea. You have the experience, the judgment and with Laura willing to go along with it, it's a great arrangement. But somehow I found myself feeling left out. With you just having come back from your trip to New Zealand, we had not been in close contact. Not that I wasn't thinking about you and Laura, I often did. But I felt guilty about it. Then when you came back and started to work with other inspectors and their teams, there seemed to be more distance between us. Then when you were reincarnated as the Chief Super, I kind of gave up on our friendship. I figured I was all grown up now and needed to stand on my own two feet. But I thought I'd lost a valued friend in the process. Mainly my fault, I'm sorry." James had finished his soliloquy and Robbie was puzzled.

"That's it?" Robbie asked him.

"Yes." James replied, not quite certain what else he should say. Or rather what else Robbie had been expecting him to say.

"So this is just a misunderstanding. You thought that I'd moved on, outgrown out friendship or something? That's nonsense, you know that. Or if you don't know it, I'm telling you now." Robbie informed James.

James felt a refreshing shower of relief wash over him. Then he felt guilty for having doubted Robbie's friendship.

Robbie let James know "I have a way that will assure that we are working somewhat closely together, and that's the holiday party, or event as I'm thinking of it."

"So that was not just a ploy to get me to speak with you? You are really going to force me to pull a party out of a hat for you?" James asked his friend and boss.

Smiling broadly, Robbie said "Yes. And you may thank me for it, too. Let's discuss our holiday event in more detail while we're walking back to the station."


	22. Chapter 22 The Other Dialog

Lizzie called Laura when she had a moment in the office to herself.

"Laura looks as if James and Robbie went to the pub for lunch." Lizzie informed Laura.

"Are either of them in need of my services? First aid or pathology examination?" Laura asked, only partly in jest.

"No, they both seem intact, no apparent injuries. " Lizzie reported to Laura.

"Oh, to have been in the next table over to hear THAT conversation." Laura mused. Lizzie and Laura both laughed briefly after Laura's comment.

"Apparently they got around to the holiday party issue. James said that we would discuss it later when he came back to the office.. " Lizzie continued, "James seemed to be in an even temper when he mentioned it. "

Laura told Lizzie "Good detective work! You'll be DI sooner than later."

Laura was grateful for Lizzie's shared insights about Robbie and James' conversation. Laura thought of them as "the boys" but tried to not use that term either at work or even at home with Robbie. She did not think that he would appreciate it, though she felt it was kind of cute.

She had a few ideas about what to do for tonight. No new guests had arrived at the mortuary so Laura decided to leave on time and get home early. Laura decided to prepare something special for Robbie for the evening and for after the evening meal, if he was agreeable.

Robbie arrived home pleased to see Laura's car already parked. He let himself in the door and was greeted with delightful smells from the kitchen. The scent of garlic bread caught his attention, along with other warm, inviting, comforting scents that a good homemade meal called forth for him.

"Madam, what feast have you prepared for us? Robbie asked of Laura as she approached him to give him a quick kiss to greet him home.

Laura noted that he seemed happier this evening than he had the past several evenings.

Robbie chased her into the kitchen. She let him catch her, and he embraced her and gave her another kiss, pulling her towards him, closely. They enjoyed one another's closeness. Finally Laura had to interject. "Robbie, I need to finish dinner, if you want to eat this evening." He asked her " What can I help you with?" From there it was all business with regard to their evening nourishment.

Laura made certain that Robbie had gotten at least his fair share of the garlic bread, some relaxing wine and then she asked him a few questions.

"So Robbie, how was your day? You seem happier today than you have in recent evenings." was Laura's opening comment.

Robbie knew the beginning of on interrogation when he heard one, even from someone whom he adored and trusted. He played along. "Not bad, got a few things accomplished. Moved a few projects forward." he told Laura.

"Details." Laura stated to Robbie, raising her eye brows to imply a question.

"Is this an interrogation, Madam? " he asked Laura, half jokingly.

Laura answered, "Only if you wish to make it one." smiling as she took a remnant of the remaining garlic bread and started to chew on it.

Robbie did comment on the fact that "James finally came around and listened to reason.", but Robbie made no further comment on the issue to Laura.

Laura had a proposition for Robbie after their meal. She was not shy or coy, but informed Robbie "I want to get my hands on you."

"Sounds like I'm donating my body to science." Robbie told her.

"I want your body alive and breathing when I get my hands on it." Laura noted to Robbie with that killer look in her eye.

"Me, too." Robbie responded.

"Me, too – what?" Laura asked of Robbie, by way of confirmation, teasingly.

"I want you to get your hands on me while I'm still alive and breathing." Robbie informed Laura as he got up from the sofa to follow Laura upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23 The Meeting Part 1

Robbie went out to pick up a few things for the foursomes "Italian" cuisine night. They already had some wine, which Laura had selected, but Robbie wanted to get more of it along with some other items for their guests and themselves.

Laura already had the glasses, plates, napkins and other "feast" preparation done a few hours ago. She'd selected a nice long playlist for some background music for part of the evening's proceedings. Robbie had made reference to it as a "working" dinner. Laura wondered if they could get reimbursed from the office for it, with the exception of the alcohol. She planned to follow-up with Robbie on that issue.

James and Lizzie were coming. It was to be a fun evening, Robbie said. Sometimes Robbie's concept of fun was not quite what other people might define as fun, but Laura knew that both James and Lizzie knew that this was work related, so not to expect too much in the way of "a good time was had by all".

Lizzie arrived on time and asked if there was anything that she could help Laura with, and Laura assured her that there was not. James arrived a bit after Lizzie. He seemed rather quiet and introspective upon arrival, but Laura figured he'd loosen up some when Robbie returned from his errands and they got going on their planning. Later James would really mellow out when they started pouring the wine, or at least Laura hoped.

Laura and Lizzie were trying to keep a conversation going and get James to join in, but he seemed rather focused on his phone and incoming texts. Usually, James knew when to put the thing away, unlike most people. But this evening, James was paying a great deal of attention to the device.

Tired of waiting and trying to get James involved in even polite conversation, Laura and Lizzie started the wine pouring. They managed to coerce James into having a glass, and then another glass. About that time, the pizza delivery arrived. Yet, still no Robbie. Laura told Lizzie and James to just dig in and help themselves. Robbie called a few minutes later to say that he'd be a while longer, due to traffic. Robbie told her "Laura – it's a bad combination of tourists, student protests and more tourists. The place is getting to be Disneyland with caps and gowns." Laura laughed at Robbie's observation, and told him that she'd save some wine and pizza for him, but she could not promise how much of either.


	24. Chapter 24 The Meeting Part 2

Robbie had said something about wanting to make the holiday event at least partially a charitable event. Laura, Lizzie and James were trying to think of local organizations that they could suggest to Robbie to be recipients of any charitable donations resulting from the holiday event. James was making a list as they went along with their brainstorming session.

After a few glasses of wine and slices of pizza, Laura started to giggle and then laugh heartily. "Lizzie, James – there is something I have to share with you." She went over to a shelf that had several photos of Robbie's life with Val and the kids when they were young, up to the present with Robbie and Laura and the kids grown with their own kids. Laura pulled a photo with Robbie in a cowboy costume, with Lynn and her brother both smiling with delight. Neither Lizzie nor James had ever seen the photo, though James remembered Laura teasing Robbie about having been attired in a cowboy suit when he was still Morse's sergeant.

Lizzie and James both wanted to laugh, but were almost afraid to. Finally, Lizzie could not help it and started to laugh at which point James lost his stoic façade and joined her. Laura explained that Robbie had been dressed for the Wild West as part of a carnival that had been held for charitable purposes. Laura explained that Lynn had sent her the photo, and that Laura had it printed and framed. She knew that someday it would be a great conversation piece. The day had arrived.

Just as Laura was putting the photo lovingly back in place on its shelf, the door opened and there was Robbie, smiling broadly as he came in. Robbie did not come empty handed, he was carrying more wine and other provisions to enrich the evening's food offerings for their friends and for themselves. Laura took the parcels from Robbie's hands, and took them to the kitchen, while telling him to "dig in" which he did. He noticed that Laura, Lizzie and James seemed relaxed and to have been having a good time without him. "Looks as if you've all been having fun without me." Robbie announced to the group.

James picked up and then held up the tablet he'd been keeping the list of the potential charitable organizations that their holiday event might produce some funds for, if they got the event moved beyond this list. "See Robbie, we have been doing some work. Lizzie and Laura both had several fine ideas, and I had a few for the list as well. "

Robbie provided a much more in depth explanation of his approach to the holiday event. The people at work did not want another work event where people had to dress up in formal attire, worry if they had a date or not, worry who they sat next to or did not sit next to and all of the other little details that make office related holiday parties dreaded events. Robbie went on "Instead, I wanted us to have a family focused event. People could come with their families, a date or just themselves. We did a few events like that when I was still a sergeant. And it worked well. But that's my idea, what do you all think about it?"

Laura decided to remain silent, and see what Lizzie and James would say. No one made reference to the "Ride the Range Robbie" photo that they'd seen just a little while ago. All agree that Robbie's approach was low key, family friendly and more fun than a formal office party. Plus it might make some money for a few charities.


	25. Chapter 25 Chilled and Grilled

The recent meeting to plan the holiday event and the chill in the air almost put Dr. Hobson in a festive mood. Dr. Hobson was doing her duty and attending to a youth who had been out on the ice along the river with some friends. His friends apparently had made it out of the water after the ice gave way under them, he had not. She had seen Hathaway at a distance and nodded towards him as a greeting but got no response. Along the way she thought she'd seen Robbie's car, but not Robbie, so she figured she must have been mistaken.

While she was packing up her gear, Dr. Hobson had the sense of someone coming up behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hathaway standing there, with a rather serious demeanor. "Well, Hathaway, where is your better half today?" she asked Hathaway. "Maddox is still looking over the area." Hathaway responded, "What, you think this is a murder and not just some kids having a misfortunate adventure on the ice along the riverbank?" Hobson had closed up her bags by this point and stood up to go to her car, but Hathaway still stood there, very quietly. Dr. Hobson then noticed that Hathway was holding some clothing in this arms. A neatly folded suit blazer, tie and a pair of well shined men's shoes, further all of the items looked very familiar.

Dr. Hobson did not say anything, but looked at Hathaway, obviously pleading for an explanation, but she knew if she spoke she would be that hysterical woman looking for information at a crime scene that they'd all encountered and felt sorry for. Hathaway took a familiar tone with her, "Laura, he'll be alright. Robbie was able to jump in and pull one of the youths to safety. The kid has some degree of hypothermia, but should be fine."

Laura responded, "I'm pleased for the youth and his family. But what about Robbie?" Hathaway nodded towards a few ambulances at the scene and Laura quietly followed him, towards one where she knew Robbie must be. Hathaway spoke again "Laura, Robbie will be fine, but remember he was trying to save a life, please be understanding of that." Hathaway escorted Laura to the ambulance where Robbie was getting looked over. He was fine. They put some clothing and blankets on him to get his body temperature up and he was getting better quickly. Robbie smiled broadly at Laura saying, "Dr. Hobson, it's good to see you. Look, the watch you gave me for Christmas last year is fine. It really is waterproof." Laura got into the ambulance with Robbie "As is proven by your little swim today? The one Hathaway just told me about?"

If Robbie had thought that the water in the river that he'd plunged into to bring the youth to shore was cold, it was a British Virgin Island's warm, clear day compared to the frosty stare that Laura was giving him for endangering his life by his heroics a little while earlier.

Hathaway still stood by, holding on to Robbie's clothing that he'd removed and left on the ground when he jumped into the river on his rescue mission. He also was not quite certain how Laura was going to accept the fact that Robbie had chosen to put his life in danger, after he had promised her he would not.

Laura could not restrain herself. "So this time you chose something cold instead of something hot for a change? Before it was burning buildings and burning boats that you ran into. Now it's icy rivers." She was angry at herself for saying these things and feeling these things. But she loved Robbie; it had taken so long to find themselves at a point where they could be together. The thought of losing him now just drove her mad. She knew she should be telling him that he was a hero and showering him with kisses.

Robbie had a conciliatory look on his face, he started to speak, but Laura just pressed her lips to his and placed her arms around his neck. If he was going to try and get away from her now, there would be a struggle, and she planned to win the contest.

After the kiss had ended, Hathaway, who was standing at what he hoped was a respectful distance approached stating "Is this what's considered fraternization among the ranks, Sir?"

Robbie stated quickly "No, it was a pre-existing relationship."

Hathaway said "I see. These are your clothes, Sir. I thought that you would like them."

Dr. Hobson thanked Hathaway "Thank you. See what happens when he takes a promotion? He strips on the job, decides to play hero and then he starts smooching his peers, notice I did not say subordinates. Amazing, isn't it?" Neither Robbie nor Hathaway were so imprudent as to dare to gauge a good answer to Dr. Hobson's question. So they regarded it as rhetorical in nature and moved forward with their day. Hathaway went to find Maddox, so they could get back to the warmth of the station. Robbie and Dr. Hobson seemed to be warming up nicely on their own, so Hathaway thought it best to let them sort out their own issues, in their own way.


	26. Chapter 26 Virtuous Deeds

Robbie was comfortable with delegating. His ego did not get in the way of others under his supervision from having success or positive notoriety for their deeds. Robbie knew he had lots of intellectual and administrative talent among the ranks he currently oversaw. He did not often get the opportunity to develop and unleash the varied talents of others, but as Acting Interim Chief Superintendent, he could. He planned to use his power to empower others under his supervision as much as possible. This included in the holiday event.

Hathaway and Maddox were a great team of detectives and a great team to organized and execute their holiday event. Robbie had already decided that if the event was a success, that the credit would go to Hathaway and Maddox. If the event was not the success that he'd envisioned, Robbie would take the blame since it was his idea to have the event in an unconventional format.

Hathaway and Maddox thought that Robbie was showing great imagination and daring in how he wanted to run the holiday event in an unconventional format. Others may see Robbie as a member of the "old guard", but Hathaway and Maddox knew that under the conventional façade was a man of insight, courage and creativity. They both wanted to do their best for Robbie in making the holiday programming work.

Hathaway was into "do goodery" which Robbie had teased him about on occasion. However, Robbie also admired Hathaway for that aspect of his being, and he told Hathaway that, often. It was these "do goodery" instincts and experience that would help Hathaway guide this event to a successful outcome.

Maddox had gotten involved in several local organizations, even though she had spent just a few years in the community. The combination of Maddox's and Hathaway's community outreach awareness helped them to select worthy organizations to benefit from the holiday fundraiser event. There were a few organizations that benefitted the local police toy, food and coat drive for families that could not meet the needs for themselves for Christmas. There were also organizations that addressed the issues of suicide prevention, addiction prevention, abuse hotline and grief counseling. Robbie had a feeling that Hathaway had included the grief counseling service organization as a nod to Robbie's personal battle with grief after his first wife's death. The subsequent years of related grief had taken its toll on Robbie personally and almost professionally. It also impacted those around him, including Dr. Hobson and Hathaway himself.

Even in an elite and intellectually focused community, the basest instincts of human nature often appeared. Around the holidays, that tendency seemed to be magnified. Robbie had always found it ironic that the overtly happiest season of the year, the traditional Christmas and New Year's celebrations, often brought out some of the worst behaviors between people. To Robbie's judgment, Hathaway and Maddox had chosen the organizations very well and sensibly.

In order to raise funds for the organizations, Robbie and his peers used their collective connections and influence to get pledges and donations from various businesses and individual donors. Dr. Hobson had a number of influential friends and associates and was pleased to be able to make some phone calls and help raise a handsome amount of money for the event.

Dr. Hobson had been a crime victim herself of kidnapping and attempted murder. She also saw the need for the charitable services that they were collecting funds for resulting in many of the victims that passed through her mortuary on a daily basis.

The cultural side of the event Robbie found himself spearheading. First he asked Hathaway if he and his band would provide some music. Hathaway checked with his fellow band members and they were all thrilled with the idea. Robbie asked Laura if she thought that some members of her orchestra would be willing to participate in their event. Laura loved Robbie's idea and took it to the orchestra director. The orchestra director came up with a string quartet, a wind ensemble and a jazz group from within the orchestra's membership to play at the event, on a voluntary basis. The orchestra director in turn recruited some members of a local choir to donate their voices for the event.

Robbie had another musical option floating around the back of his mind. His mentor and at some level friend, Morse, had anonymously funded a musical scholarship at one of the local colleges. Robbie had become acquainted with the administrator who oversaw the "Endeavour Award" musical scholarship through a case he'd been involved with several years ago. The "Endeavour Award" administrator later informed Robbie that two of the recent award recipients would be thrilled to perform at the event.

The venue for the event was offered by a local real estate firm who was having difficulty selling a restaurant where a murder had occurred. Figuring it was a good way to "show' the venue, the real estate people were happy to offer their venue for the event for a nominal sum. The food for the event was provided via donation by several local establishments and on a potluck type of basis. Robbie figured if anything went wrong with the food, at least they'd have his favorite pathologist there to help figure it out.


	27. Chapter 27 Music and Merriment

Robbie and Laura were accustomed to being formally attired for work related events. They both wanted to go casually dressed to help give a more approachable personae. However, Robbie was in a visible position, so he needed to go formally dressed. He opted for a suit and tie. Laura was going to be playing her clarinet along with the wind ensemble, so she opted for a comfortable but still professional outfit.

James was dressed to play with his band, not formally for work. Lizzie was dressed somewhat informally, but still wanted to keep it professional. Tony was joining her and meeting up with her at the event, once he got off from work.

Nell, James' sister would also be at the event. Nell seemed to be floating through life rootless and aimless at the moment. James had volunteered her to help out with the event during the planning session at Robbie and Laura's home. At first, Nell had felt it a high handed move by James, as she expressed to him very directly in a series of texts to James while he was at Robbie's and Laura's, waiting for Robbie to arrive. As she thought about it more, it seemed like something she needed to do. Ultimately, Nell thanked James for volunteering her to assist with the event.

Petersen volunteered to dress up as Santa for the event. There were a number of children expected at the event, and they expected Santa to be there. Robbie decided that Laura would not be sitting on Santa's lap for photos during the event.

At the opening of the event Robbie made a quick speech to thank Hathaway and Maddox. A round of applause, started by Robbie was offered to them as a gesture of thanks. Robbie then thanked Dr. Hobson and the other key event organizers and contributors. Robbie then moved away from the podium and walked around the event floor area to meet and greet the attendees. He knew that a big part of his role at the event was ceremonial in nature. That meant that he needed see, be seen and acknowledge seeing those in attendance.

There was a small dance floor, but he did not intend to dance. Robbie was interested in hearing James' band play. James told Robbie that he had written a piece of music just for the event and Robbie wanted to make certain to hear it.

As the wind ensemble seated itself for their 30 minute performance, Robbie made certain that he got close so that he could listen to it. It was a series of classical, holiday focused pieces. The religious nature of the pieces may not have been meaningful to Robbie as it had been prior to Val's death, but he could still appreciate the beauty of the music. Plus Laura was playing, and she was the major focal point for him. Morse had helped him to acquire an appreciation of classical music. Laura's playing of classical music had helped to make it personal and emotional, not just an intellectual experience.


	28. Chapter 28 Unexpected Gift

After Laura's performance with the wind ensemble, Laura started to pack up her music and clarinet. Robbie came over to her, giving her a hug and a kiss to congratulate her on a good performance. Robbie kissed her again, simply because he could and wanted to. Laura asked him if they should look for some mistletoe to kiss under, he said "We don't need mistletoe, but if you want some we can try and find some. "

James came over towards Robbie and Laura to talk for a few minutes. Robbie noticed that James was kind of hanging around them, seemingly for some reason, but he did not know why. Robbie filed that in the back of his mind as an interesting fact. James complemented Laura on her performance with the wind ensemble and she in turn noted that she enjoyed James' performance with his band.

Robbie had been having a very good time, probably the best time he'd ever had at a work related function. He knew a big part of it was that Laura was there with him, as were Lizzie and James. The evening was not quite winding down, but the event was past the half way mark. The kids in attendance had all seen Santa, at least once. And their parents were starting to gather up their offspring to get them home, hoping that the kids were sufficiently worn out from the evening's activities.

Peterson left the room, after stopping by to wish Laura, Robbie, Lizzie and James a "Merry Christmas". Peterson then went to get off the Santa suit, so he could come back and join the adults as himself.

There was still plenty of good music, interesting conversation and good food left, when Tony finally arrived to meet up with Lizzie. Tony apologized to everyone for being late in getting to the event, but no one minded. Lizzie guided Tony over to the refreshments and noted that there were still some musical performances left for entertainment, so they sought out those performances.

Nell hand ended up helping out with the taking of the kid's photos with Santa. It was not an easy job, but it kept her busy for the first part of the evening. With Santa having departed for the evening, Nell sought out James. Nell was ready to leave, but James wanted to stay around longer. Robbie heard the conversation between Nell and James and Robbie said "James, you two go ahead and leave if you want to. You've done a great job of helping out with everything, so you should be allowed to leave early on good behavior. "

Laura heard what Robbie had said to James and Nell, but tried to dissuade them from leaving early. "Come on you two, Christmas comes but once a year, so stay around and be of good cheer!" Laura grabbed Robbie closest arm and said "We're staying until dawn, right Robbie?" Robbie looked at Laura as if she'd been having too much to drink in terms of alcohol consumption, but he knew that was not the case. "Well, we'll stay a bit long, but not until dawn." He told Laura.

"I'm going to make a few remarks, Laura. Not closing remarks, but just to wish everyone a good holiday, so we can bow out gracefully, when we are ready to. I'll be back in a few minutes Laura. With that, Robbie headed up to the podium and switched on the microphone and extended a friendly holiday greeting to all in attendance. While Robbie was preoccupied with his holiday wishes to the attendees, James and Laura were feverishly checking their phones for a message from someone whom they had already expected to have arrived at the party. Nell was amused by the look of near panic that both her brother and Laura had suddenly allowed to display on their faces. Nell asked James and Laura "What's going on? What are you both concerned about?" Laura kept working on the text she was sending to someone. James responded to his sister's question "Nell, this is police business, so for now, we can't share the facts with you. But we will be transparent and reveal all, when the time comes, I assure you." Laura was focused on sending her text, but she had very clearly heard James' response to his sister's question, and she thought it was a superb answer. After Laura sent the text she'd been laboring over, she sent one to James "Good answer!". James responded to Laura with a quick nod as he looked over Laura's shoulder and saw someone that he and Laura had been expecting to enter the room.

Jean Innocent came into the room, or with Jean, it could be considered an arena. Jean was there on a mission, no doubt about that from her demeanor. Jean headed over to speak with Laura and James first, before doing anything else. The three of them had just a bit under a minute to talk and get a game plan together, before Robbie spotted Jean.

Robbie had been having a very enjoyable evening. Seeing Jean at that time of night, knowing she was not on the guest list, concerned him. However, Robbie quickly decided that Jean had gone right to Laura and James, not to him. So maybe this was not official. Or maybe it was. There was only one way to find out.

"Good evening, Mum. Welcome the party, I was not expecting you. Would you like to address the group to boost the morale and wish everyone a happy holiday?" Robbie had shifted into official gear mode. Both Laura and James could sense that, so could Jean.

"Robbie, it's wonderful to see you. I hear that you are doing great things. And this seems to be one of the best work events that I've attended in some time. People seem relaxed and smiling." Jean told Robbie, Laura, James and Nell who was still standing near her brother.

"Thank you, Mum, but I doubt if you came all of this way for a casual hello. Is there something that you want to speak with me about, officially?" Robbie asked of Jean.

"Robbie, you've been quite the hero, recently, from what I hear. That's why I'm here." Jean said smiling while looking at Robbie while she spoke, then at Laura and James. Meanwhile, Laura reached over and kissed Robbie on the cheek as a way to show that she was proud of him. James would have jokingly saluted Robbie, if Jean had not been there and if this was not the "serious" part of the evening's proceedings.

"Robbie, I'm here to present you with a commendation for "bravery and saving a life while risking your own life". May I use your podium and microphone for a few minutes?' Jean asked. Robbie was a bit embarrassed, but this was official business, so he escorted Jean to the podium. Robbie introduced Jean Innocent, briefly. He then moved away from the podium, meeting Laura, James and Nell who had followed Robbie and Jean over to the podium area from the far end of the large event room where the evening's festivities had been held.

Robbie quietly noted to Laura and James, "You two knew, didn't you?" Laura looked at James briefly, and then she and James both nodded in the affirmative to Robbie.

As Jean neared the end of her presentation speech, she asked for applause for Robbie. Robbie moved closer to Jean, so she could formally present him with the framed award certificate, and they could get some pictures. There was the official photo that was taken by the official staff photographer who had come with Jean. Then there were the phone photos taken by Laura, Lizzie and James.

After the photo portion, Robbie made a few brief comments thanking Jean and noting that he had "just been doing his job" when he jumped into the icy water to save the youth. Jean wished Laura and Robbie a good holiday. Jean then checked with Lizzie to make certain that Hathaway had grown into a good DI, and Lizzie assured Jean that he had. Jean then stopped and exchanged some comments with James, that made both Jean and James smile and share a laugh. Then Jean left for home.

Robbie looked at Laura and asked "Woman, can we go home, now?" Laura nodded yes. But James and Lizzie both wanted pictures of Laura with Robbie holding the framed award certificate. Then Nell wanted to take a photo of Laura, Robbie holding the award certificate, and Lizzie and James.

At last, Robbie and Laura headed home. Laura had already sent some of the photos to Lynn before they got to the car, so she could see her dad getting the award. Lizzie and Tony left soon after that. James had to make certain that the band's equipment was properly removed from the performance area and loaded into the truck. Then he and Nell headed for home, too.


End file.
